Speeding up data transfer rate is requested in the field of information communication. To this end, decoding operation conforming to high speed transmission is required.
For instance, a method for partially practicing decoding operation in a parallel manner (a partial parallel decoding method) is described in Patent Document 1 as an example of the related art for practicing decoding operation conforming to high speed transmission.